


The Great Escape

by AbandonShip



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonShip/pseuds/AbandonShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DO NOT READ THIS FIC IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN STAR WARS EPISODE VII: THE FORCE AWAKENS YET. HUGE SPOILERS AHEAD. </p><p>SPOILERS. SPOILERS. SPOILERS.</p><p>An alternate scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

> First off, the new movie was AMAZING but this scene absolutely broke my heart, so I wrote an alternate scene that really could've taken a whole other direction. It's very short but much happier. 
> 
> I love the original trilogy and it made me feel a lot better after writing it. I hope it makes you feel better too. :)

Ben lets Han take the lightsaber from his hands. He tosses it off the catwalk into the depths below.

“I’m so sorry, dad” Ben breaks down into tears. “I’m so sorry.”

They pull each other into a hug and bury their faces into each others shoulders.

Han hushes him. “It’s okay,” He says.

“Han!” Rey shouts.

“Stormtroopers!” Finn warns.

_*Star Wars Theme Music*_

Chewbacca let’s out a triumphant howl as the three of them cover Han and Ben from the balcony.

“Time to go home,” Han says to Ben. He pulls out his blaster gun, and leads them all to their great escape.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry I haven't forgotten about writing those Teen Wolf fics! I'm still working on all of them.


End file.
